Russian Republicball
Altaic Turkic |capital = Leningrad |affilation = Balkan Allianceball (as an observer) |religion = Orthodox Christanity Islam Atheism |friends = Belarusian People's Republicball Tsardom of Serbiaball State of Chinaball Communist but im ok with him Republic of Borneoball West Indiaball Kingdom of Laosball Estoniaball Japanese Shogunateball Uruguay-South Brazilball Chiefdom of Lakotahball New Sverigeball Western States of North Americaball (kinda) Kabardia-Karachayball Trump Krasnoyarskball (maybe) Anyone who likes him |enemies = Primorskyball DAMNED COMMUNIST WANTS TO KILL ME!!! North Borneoball Yemenball New Roman Empireball Socialist Republic of Chinaball Anyone who calls him socialist |likes =old soviet past, adidas shoes, imperialist past (before it was autocratic), weapons, drunk driving with Belarus, vodka, tetris, Alexander Kerensky, Sukhoi, Mikoyan, Tupolev, tanks, cold weather, snow, ushanka hats, helping friends, blaming his mistakes on communists, family planning, borsch, saunas, ICBMs, Western influence, drama movies, action movies, Orthodoxy, ice skating, squatting near with his slav friends, fast food, Illya Kuryakin, tsars, defeating rebels, bread, hot food, fir trees, western sports cars, soccer, Mao Zedong, cold lakes, vried khiken, natural parks, bears, being a showoff, war movies, [[Wikipedia:War Thunder|'YOU GOTTA DOWNLOADINGS THIS GAME!!!!']], LADA cars, CS:GO, Rush ��️, ��️‍�� (dont hate them anymore), huskies, wolves, factories, rockets, space stations, sunglasses, sheep, architecture, building skyscrapers, Donald Trump, Boris Yeltsin, education, hardbass, flexing on rivals |hates=hardliner communists, despotism, dictatorships, nazis, fascists, anyone who interferes with him in "private" affairs, Sovietism, large families, illiteracy, violence, seeing his friends suffer, being forced to do things, Western takeover, being seen as weak, being seen as socialist/communist, reichs, anarchism, far-rightists, Islamists, guys who want the Soviet Union back, Putin, Gorbachev, shot glasses, the number 13, 33, and so on, narkotik, scandals |intospace=yes, and also into first |food=bread, vodka, borsch, kasha |bork= сука сука ,commie commie |status=gone...... but soon to return XAXAXAXAXAXAXA}} ' Russiaball', officially known as Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republicball Russian Republicball and also known as West Russiaball, was a state located in the Rus and the Caucasus. While he is a republic, he is kind of peaceful, and does not mind having some monarchies or communists (not dictatorships) near him. He is anti-communist, but misses his soviet past because he was so powerful back then. He also misses his imperial era. He has a friendly foreign policy towards other Russian states, but does not always get trusted. His currency is the Russian Ruble, which is equal to 0.81 dollars due to economic growth. He usually dreams of being greater than his father, and even more, his grandfather, but is not willing to invade other Russian states. He prefers to go on a more economic approach to whatever those things are. Not everyone cares about him, but he might become a superpower one day, if only he had more clays and some more friends. He is dead, but he lives on through his son, United Russian Federationball. History Russian Republicball was born when Russiaball died after a revolution in 2011. While the revolution continued, Belarus fell and became Belarusian People's Republicball. The two eventually of becomings friends. After defeating the last Russian "White" stronghold in Volgograd, the capital was moved from Moscow to St. Petersburg, it was renamed Leningrad. Russian Republicball was borned. Until 2023, he was ruled by a semi-presidential system, but after being rocked by protests, he changed his flag and added a star and lightened his blue, resulting in the him today. His development increased a lot after and continues until today. During The Great European War, Russia stayed neutral, fearing that he might become expansion territory. After the war, he donated lots of monies to help rebuild several damaged countries. More recently, huge rallies have been rocking Russia's streets, and since the movements are all fascist, he is considering a crackdown on them if they become more aggressive. In April 2032, his president resigned, leading to his death. However, little of him still remains in Leningrad's clay. Relationships Friends * Belarusian People's Republicball - My brother. I cannot ask for anyone more than him. We love going drunk when the others are not of seeings us. * Kabardia-Karachayball - One of my brothers and sisters who actually of understandings me. I help him against the Islamists. * State of Chinaball - Has undergone a big personality change since 1990, but i still consider him as a friend. He was so different back in his old times, but i would consider the him right now much better. Also buys weapons from me. * Tsardom of Serbiaball - Friends ever since the beginning. No need to explain. Slav and we trade a lot. And promise! I will never turn on Komi! I promise! * Kingdom of Laosball -Man, i promise!! You are gonna into winnings that conflict with the commies!!! * Estoniaball - My father used to of bullyings you, but forget abuot it now. I promise i will never do that to you, because we are friends now. And sorry about 1941-1990. Never forget. * Republic of Borneoball - I tried to help you ever since the war started with your north, but retard will attack my ships. Wish you the best of luck as a united state. Congratulations btw. * Japanese Shogunateball - My dad used to hate you, but I can wish that our relationship will improve over time. And just take Sakhalin and Kuril clays, I dont need them anyomore. * Chiefdom of Lakotahball - Native American conservative. I thought everyone forgot about that. Anyways, i help him when he has problems... especially white supremiacist protesters. He does mot appear savage, but what do those guys think of him? Also, we both experienced hate from the whites. But, you appear to be gone now. rest in peace, comrade. Wait..... you are still alive as a autonomous clay, so.... * Western States of North Americaball - Probably the only American state who understands me...... and plus, i like his culture after all. * Eastern States of Americaball - Do not know much about him, but i knowings that he of trustable, cause his founder was our comrad Donald Trump. Neutral * Komi Kingdomball - Ok. I do not hate you, but..... fine. Plox understand me, really. I'm serious. *Uruguay-South Brazilball - IT IS SOCCER, NOT FuTbOL!!!!!!!! But we are still of friends....... for now, and what the fuck? Are yuor flag of socialist USA? * Krasnoyarskball - I do not know him much, and he probably of safe to be with, so maybe i just of keepings calm. Maybe i may become friends with him one day. Enemies * Primorskyball - Pffft. Well i of havings no time for this shit. If you dont improve your atitude, you whining little shit, you can see how bad mine can be. I am of true russia! Im never gonna let a port city take over glorious Rossiya! * Turkic Uniontriangle - FUCKED UP DICTATORSHIP IN MY SOUTH!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!! He's dead... who even is this? * Timorball - I always thought I can trust you! I remember fighting alongside yuo when you tries to attack Indo, but now you turned into a goddamn revolution supporter!!! AND WHY DID YOU SUPPORT NORTH BORNEO????? I always knew you as a friend, you know? *cries * Yemenball - Neo-ISIS. You will one day be of defeated by the West, and yuo will pay for all the shit that you doed to your people. Alla-u Akbar. Ohohoh yuo died man? Good luck in the limbo. Hope you meet USA in there. * New Roman Empireball - Christ, man. Stop killing muslims and frenches. And this hypocrite thinks im like my father. And it looks like Rome is not the capital of christianity anymore. But now that you are gone, i can at least remember some frenches going into my clay, and i remember capitalizing on the war between yuo and the West, so.... Thanks, maybe? * Socialist Republic of Chinaball - I am not of fucking westerner yuo retard! Of pissings off! Statistics Population: 135.26 million GDP:1.1 trillion ESD HDI: 0.813 (unofficial) Democracy Index Score: 6.79 (flawed democracy) State ideology: Centrism Average BMI: 28.12 Life Expectancy: 84.7 years Age of criminal responsibility: Any Crime rate: 0.94 per 100,000 Internet usage: 999.92 per 100,000 Stability: 99.99% (estimate) Poverty Line: 6.4% Unemployment rate: 16.01% Literacy rate: 99.96% Politics Russian Republicball has a rather unique political climate. While it is really hard to decide whether he is authoritarian or libertarian, it can be said that he practices strict laws so that citizens would be satisfied. In his clay, police frequently roam around streets to keep up law enforcement, and surveillance cameras are almost everywhere except in private buildings. In Russia, only a few websites are banned by the government, and there is an infinite-tolerance policy for protesters who demand change. While the government seats are filled up by a mixture of mid-rightists to far-leftists, he thinks that adopting centrism as a state ideology would make peace. He also has a federal system, but because of this, different states have different laws. While it is believed that he has spies in other countries' clays, he plays safe, and prefers not to trigger any cooldown of relations with any other countries. His score on the democracy index varies widely among different sources, ranging from as low as 5.18 to 8.35. His human rights record is relatively clean, but his use of the death penalty and caning to punish criminals is still a controversial topic. His government practices a neutralist policy, meaning that he will not take sides in any conflicts that do not involve him, but he would not mind supporting his friends. Major political parties Russian Republican Party (libertarian centrism/reformism) *The Russian Republican Party is currently Russia's largest party. It endorses centrism and is usually described as populist. Liberal Democratic Party (liberalism) *The Liberal Democratic Party is a liberalist and pro-democracy party in Russia. It supports integration of Western Culture into Russian and Eastern culture, and supports a market economy. New Socialist Revolutionary Party (social democracy/democratic socialism) *The NSDP (not nazi party) is the reincarnation of the older party led by Alexander Kerensky back in 1917 that was eated by the clay of USSRball. It still has the same views as its predecessor. Eurasia Party (far-right nationalism/traditionalism/Eurasianism) *The Eurasian Party is a far-right nationalist party. It is actually an old party, formed even when it was still Russian Federationball times. Its leaders encourage the creation of a Eurasian Union, which probably means that they wants Russiaball to anschluss Belarusian People's Republicball and all the other Russian states. New Russia (progressivism) *The New Russia Party is a progressivist party, or at least a movement. It encourages liberalism also, and industrial development. Imperial Restoration Society (monarchism/conservatism) *The Imperial Restoration Society is a party led by the former Royal Family of Russia. While they do not support putting down the republic because that is what most Russians support, they prefer encouraging conservatism. Communist Party of the Russian Republic (socialism/communism) *The CPRP is a mainly Maoist political party in Russia. While Russia is already industrially powerful, they encourage higher wages for factory workers and farmers, and insist that agriculture should be a larger priority for a country with a relatively low population. However, they are secretly under the surveillance of the Russian FSS. Orthodox Renewal Party (conservatism) *The Orthodox Renewal Party is a conservative party with its foundation inspired by Christian Democrats. The Christian Democrat system of this party was modified to fit Orthodox values instead. Environmentalist Party (ecologist) *The Environmentalist Party is a pro-ecology party. While it is a small party, it has attracted the attention of most Russians, and because of its influence, Russian industry is designed to be clean, with as little emissions as possible.. Also, the party is probably why coal power plants are becoming rare, and are falling in favor of nuclear, solar, and wind power. Military While his army is almost nothing compared to the army fielded by his father, Russian Federationball, Russia still has a formidable army. While he lost most of his father's nukes when his father died, he still has a lot of them. Most of his father's nukes and equipments ended up in the clays of his accidental brothers, and they use them... a lot. Currently, he has bases in Belarus. He also has a large military industry that expanded a lot thanks to the opening up of his market. Because of this, he has already long retired a lot of Soviet-era equipment. Regarding nukes, he also has agreed with some countries to have a no-first use policy. Standing Army: 960,500 troops Army reserves: ~2.1 million toops Tanks: 19118 APCs: ~22000 Artillery pieces: 2331 MRLSs: 1602 Fighter planes: 2743 Bombers: 209 Helicopters: 500 Aircraft Carriers: 3 Helicopter carriers: 4 Destroyers: 21 Battlecruisers: 4 Cruisers: 15 Submarines: 96 Nuclear Weapons: ~4000 Mandatory service: Yes (18-22 yrs old) Major Cities * Leningradball - Capital city and also the busiest. Former St. Petersburg. * Moscowball - Former capital city, and also the largest. It fell from grace as the capital following the events that led to the collapse of Russian Federationball. * Tsaritsynball - Former Volgograd. Renamed Tsaritsyn after the revival of the Orthodox Church after the Second Russian Civil War in which many people turned irreligious. The city is called Stalingrad on several special holidays, but is usually called Stalingrad by foreigners. * Nizhny Novgorodball - A large industrial center, developed after the Urals fell into the clays of other Russian states. Gallery Map of Eastern Europe EW.png Russian_republic_flag.png|flag Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Slavic Category:Islam Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Nazi Removers Category:Democracy Category:Republic Category:Vodka Category:Characters Category:Historical Countryballs